Black Hides the Bloodstains
by Veronica Violet
Summary: Lily never died, Veronica and Duncan are still together, Logan and Lily broke up after he found out about Weevil, but everything is perfect, like it always has been, and always will be. Or...maybe not. Veronica was raped at the end of the year party, Lily's keeping lethal secrets, and there's an undeniable amount of sexual hostility between Logan and Veronica. LoVe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Summary explains it, but Veronica is more like season one Veronica then season three Veronica or pre-series Veronica. A bit of angst and dark humor.

Chapter 1

The first day of school... She used to love it, really she did, but this year... Something was off. Maybe it was that she saw more of herself in the outsiders then her best friend, or how when she saw that blue haired computer girl she wanted to say hi rather than mock her, or how Lily was feeling so predictably rich teenage girl rebellious, or that Duncan had started to feel so, so boring...

No. No, Veronica, just no. Don't go there. They're your family. If they seem boring or predictable, then it's because you know them better than anyone. Besides, what else was there, other then what she already had? She was the It girl. People wanted to kiss her, kill her or be her. She had a throne, and a spotless reputation, and popularity. People respected Lily, but they genuinely liked her.

As she finished getting dressed, she turned and looked in the mirror. White skirt, pink flats, floaty pink silk top. Perfectly her, only...it didn't feel right.

She sighed. Lately, this had been happening more and more. For example - her hair. For as long as she could remember, she'd had long blond curls, but two days ago she marched into the salon and had it all chopped off. It was to her chin now, and straight. When she got home and realized what she'd done, she fainted. Not because it looked bad - it didn't. It was stunning, eye catching, not beautiful, but something more exotic. Gorgeous. But Veronica Mars wasn't supposed to be stunning, or eye catching, or gorgeous. She was sweet. Fashionable. Composed. Pretty.

Pretty. What a perfect word for it. Nice to look at, but not anything meaningful. Not memorable. Something that people pass by in the store and go, "oh, that's pretty."

No! Stop thinking like this. It's not fair. This all started after - don't think about that either. Oh God. Distract yourself.

She turned and plunged into the closet. Her hands automatically sorted through the clothes, matching and discarding before she pulled on what she had chosen. When her hands stopped shaking, she made her way into the living room. It was empty and silent. No doubt mom was still asleep and dad already at work.

Veronica slipped into her car, glanced in the rearview mirror and backed out of the driveway. As she parked in her regular spot she stifled a sigh. Lily and Duncan were standing a few feet away, waiting for her.

She got out and walked towards the siblings. When she reached them Lilly let out a whistle. "Damn girl, I just saw you a week ago. Don't get me wrong, I'm loving the good girl gone bad look, but what happened?"

She had no idea what she'd put on that morning. Glancing down, she almost did a double take. Officially, she hated her subconscious. She, Veronica Mars, doubtlessly this years prom queen, voted most likely to succeed, the girl who scored a ninety-eight on the Purity Test, was dressed in a red plaid skirt, a tiny black button up vest, white knee socks, and a sleeveless button down top. It wasn't slutty, or any worse than what Lily wore on a regular basis, but it wasn't her normal style for sure.

"I saw it in the mall the other day and couldn't resist." Veronica lied, then turned to Duncan. "Do you like it?"

"Your hair..." He looked like he was in shock.

"I got bored of long hair. I've had it forever."

"Well," Lily decided. "I love it." She linked her arm through Veronicas and pulled her towards the school. "So, I'm determined to host the annual back to school party this year, so I need-"

"Hold that thought, Lil." Veronica interrupted. Weaving her way through the crowd, she stared up at the flagpole. "Move." She commanded the boy in front of it, taking out a knife. "You new here?" she asked the kid taped to the pole.

"Yeah."

"Welcome to Neptune High."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"... All I'm saying is that you don't have to be nice to the losers, Ronnie. You're too kind for your own good."

"Thanks." Both Veronica and the loser in question answered dryly. The boy Veronica cut down from the flagpole - Wallace - was in their first period class, much to Lily's annoyance.

"Besides," Veronica continued, "how do you know he's a loser?"

"I can just tell." Before changing the subject to the party she wanted to throw.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At lunchtime Lily, Veronica and Wallace, who Lily had grudgingly accepted as Veronica's charity case, were intercepted by Duncan, who kissed Veronica on the cheek before heading over to his seat. As Lily and Veronica continued in the opposite direction, Wallace asked, "Why aren't you sitting with him?"

"Logan Echolls," they replied in unison.

"Who?"

"Him." Lily said, pointing, "My brothers best friend and my ex-boyfriend."

"Every school has a psychotic jackass." Veronica added. "He's ours."

"He's mad at me because I cheated on him, and he and Veronica have always despised each other."

"We don't despise each other. We just have a friendly rivalry between two people who really, really hate each other."

"Of course. Because there's a difference"

"Speaking of which, they're checking his locker today."

"I'm gonna skip asking how you know that, and instead ask what they're going to find."

"You'll see."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Logan cornered Veronica in the bathroom the next day.

"Sweetie, this is the girls bathroom. So unless there's another reason you and Lily broke up..."

"Do you know what your little prank cost me?"

"Well," Veronica smirked, perching on the edge of the sink, "I'm guessing you won't get your bong back."

"Wrong." He stepped closer. "Care to guess again?"

"Clearly your sense of humor."

"My car. That's right, daddy took my T-bird away. And you know what I won't be having? Fun, fun, fun."

"And you think I care... why?

"No reason. Actually, I'm here because I thought you might want to know what happened to your car."

"Oh, you didn't."

"I didn't. But someone smashed all your lights. And slashed the tires. Weird, huh?"

She shook her head, breathing out an incredulous half laugh before she noticed how close they were and stopped breathing entirely


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I did a happy dance when I saw how many people reviewed/followed/favorited this. True, it wasn't that many, but you know. I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My mom took my phone because my algebra grade wasn't good enough. Over controlling bitch. And then I went to Chicago with my cousins and had no time to write, and then I had school and a huge test in American studies, and then I got distracted by my newest fandom. Anyone watch Nikita? I'm only on season one, but Nikita and Michael are so perfect together.

Chapter 2

...she realized how close together they were and stopped breathing entirely. Her eyes flicked almost unconsciously to his lips. He looked down and a knowing smirk slowly appeared on his mouth. Logan leaned in slowly, until there was next to no space between them. Veronicas eyes locked onto his and she could feel heat building in her stomach. And then...

He pulled away and walked to the door. When he reached it, he turned and looked at her. She tilted her head and looked at him incredulously. Logan just grinned and strolled out of the bathroom.

"You have got to be kidding me." she whispered to the empty room. "Logan? Is my life some sort of cosmic joke?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Over the next week her regular war against Logan...changed. Before, Veronica would attack with something like the Bong Incident, and Logan would retaliate with something like the Car Incident. Now it was a test of wills. Who would give in to the other first. Since the Bathroom Incident on Tuesday, Veronica was determined to force Logan to make the first move. Unfortunately for her, Logan was just as determined that she would.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wednesday;

Veronica rolled out of bed and grabbed the clothes she'd picked out last night. Not because she thought Logan would like them, she reminded herself.

A few minutes later she stood in front of the mirror. Tight white jeans with ripped up knees. Black combat boots. Spring green fitted t-shirt under a cropped black jacket. Tough girl chic. Plus, the jeans had the added advantage of making her ass look awesome.

She walked into the kitchen and immediately wished she hadn't. Her mom was passed out at the table, a bottle of vodka spilled at her feet.

Suddenly not hungry, she grabbed her keys and ran out to her car, and as she drove she desperately tried not to cry.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When she got there Duncan and Lily hadn't arrived yet, but Logan was messing around with Dick and a few of his other friends. They mostly ignored her, but Logans eyes followed her. Pointedly not looking at him, she perched on the edge of a little wall and pretended to be writing in on of her notebooks. She could still feel his eyes on her.

Smiling to herself, she purposely dropped the pen she was "writing" with. Such an old move, but so effective. Hopping to the ground, she bent over and stayed there for a couple seconds. Then she popped up and sat down again. Taking out a compact and a tube of lip gloss. Pretending to smooth it on, she tilted the mirror so that Logan was reflected in it. He was staring at her, eyes dark with lust. Veronicas eyes caught his and she smirked, snapping the compact shut.

"Watcha' doing?" Lily singsonged. Veronica nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus, Lil, don't sneak up on people like that."

"Please tell me you're kidding. I've been here for five minutes."

What? Panicked, Veronica was saved by Duncan. Swooping over, he kissed her cheek and she felt a pang of guilt. She had a smart, funny, attractive boyfriend she loved. Why was she risking everything for Logan Echolls, of all people? Wasn't her life fucked up enough, after her dad lost his job and she lost -

Veronica off the thought almost before it began. Almost being the operative word. Her blood ran cold and she suddenly felt very far away as she struggled to repress the hazy memories of that night.

"Ronnie? Sweetie, are you okay? You've gone all pale." Distantly she heard Lily's concerned voice, but she couldn't respond, couldn't move, couldn't think. She needed to be away. Instinctively, she push off the wall and run into the school, leaving the bewildered siblings behind her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Veronica was sitting up against the bathroom wall, shaking slightly, but over the worst of the panic attack when the door swung open.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was...are you...okay?" It was the computer girl.

Veronica let out a scornful laugh. "Of course I'm 'okay'. After all, I'm me. I'm not allowed to be less than 'okay'. Less than perfect."

"Umm... I'm sorry?"

She deflated, anger leaving as quickly as it had come. "Not your fault. You can come in, if you want."

Silently, the girl sat down next to her. "I'm Mac."

"I know." She hadn't, not really. "You made the Purity Test." She didn't feel the need to introduce herself - everyone knew her.

Mac stared at her. "How did you know I made it?"

"Simple," the blonde replied, "Only a few people at this godforsaken school have the talent to create it, and the next week you had a new car. Elementary, Watson."

Mac laughed. "Not only does Veronica Mars have a brain, she also's got a sense of humor. Who would have guessed?"

"Not a lot of people, that's for sure." Veronica murmured, serious again. Then she blurted out in a rush, "Can I tell you something? A secret? No one can know."

"Of course."

What are you doing? You don't know her! What if she tells? Inner Veronica screeched. I don't care! This is killing me. I need to tell someone. She responded. To herself. To Mac, she said,

"I was raped last year."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi! Its me! Okay, I'm going to tell you now, posts are going to be few and far in between, on all my stories. I really have to focus on school, since I've started writing by grades have nosedived. But I'll try to update as often as possible. Fun with Logan and Veronica, plus an introduction to the awesome Weevil. **

Mac stared at her. "I... I didn't know - I mean -"

"I know you didn't know. Nobody knows. I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't allowed to be less than perfect. Life is all about image. If this got out..."

Mac was looking at her with pity. Pity. She hated that look, it made her feel like there was something wrong with her. "Veronica," Mac said quietly, "No one would judge you. You were a victim."

Veronica just shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "You mean that no one would blame me. They would judge me. Worse, they'd victimize me. People pay attention to victims."

"Why... why don't you want people to pay attention to you?" Mac asked timidly.

"Because," Veronica answered in an empty voice, "perfect doesn't exist. I have worse secrets."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Five minutes later Veronica strolled out to Lily and Duncan looking poised and perfect. When she reached them, Lily looked at her suspiciously. "You okay, Ronnie? You didn't look so good."

"Fine," Veronica answered breezily. "PMS, totally cramping."

Looking uncomfortable, Duncan said, "Right... Well, I'm going to say hi to Logan."

"Kay," Veronica said cheerily, kissing him on the cheek. As he walked away she offered Lily her arm and asked, "Shall we?"

Grinning, Lily replied, "We shall," and looped her arm through hers.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Veronica was half asleep in English class when the teacher called on her.

"Veronica? What do you think the author was trying to say here?" her voice held that annoying smugness that all teachers get when they know you don't know the answer.

Glancing at the board, Veronica muttered, "Life's a bitch until you die," and laid her head on the desk, a satisfied smirk on face when she heard snickers.

About ten seconds after the teacher turned away, a note lands on her desk. It read;

**I would be in trouble for saying that. Why aren't you in trouble?**

Looking at Logan, who sat two rows behind her, she scribbled;

**Passing notes? That's not too fourth grade for you? And to answer your question, it's because I'm cuter than you.**

**You're not, actually. Well, unless you do that thing where you tilt your head to the side. Like you're doing now.**

Frowning, Veronica realized she was tilting her head. She straightened it immediately and heard Logan stifle a laugh.

**You're lucky I don't flip my hair. I'd own you.**

**You already do, baby.**

_What?_

"Mr. Echolls, Miss Mars, do you have something that you'd like to share with the class?"

Oh shit. Looking at the ground, Veronica muttered, "No," and Logan did the same.

"Well," the woman huffed, clearly on a roll now. "As you two appear so smitten with each other, you can spend time together after school today."

Sinking down in her chair, Veronica sighed to herself. This was going to be a long day.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Veronica knew she would, Lily, dragging a slightly confused looking Wallace behind her, ambushed her the moment she stepped foot outside for lunch.

"Why, pray tell, am I hearing that you and Logan are hooking up? Why, Ronnie?"

Veronica sighed. "Because people at this school are irritating and drama-addicted," she explained patiently. "Logan was being his usual annoying self and the teacher saw him pass a note to me."

"Oh. So... You're not together?"

"I have boyfriend, Lil, remember?" she answered, dodging the question. "And irreformable bad boys are your type, anyway."

"Good. Oh, you'll never guess what Madison Sinclair did today..."

As Lilly ranted about Madison's latest infractions, Wallace raised his eyebrows at Veronica. Logan? he mouthed.

She narrowed her eyes. Shut up, she mouthed back. Wallace smirked.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Detention. With Logan Echolls. Otherwise known as the trillionth circle of hell.

Easing open the door, she was relieved to see that Logan wasn't there yet. Stepping inside the classroom, however, she realized someone else was.

Weevil. He was the head of PCH biker gang, and someone, if you were an '09er (honorary or not), you did not consort with. Under any circumstance.

Noticing her, he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Not because I volunteered, that's for sure," she muttered unhappily. Weevil almost smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Startled, Veronicas head snapped to the front of the room. Logan stood there with an almost comically dismayed look on his face. "Half an hour locked in a room with you is bad enough. Why is he here?"

Veronica just shrugged, and Weevil rolled his eyes. "What?" he drawled sarcastically, "You two get caught passing notes or something?"

Cue long uncomfortable silence.

"Seriously? Oh for the love of god," Weevil muttered. "I'm trapped with a couple of lovestruck tweens.

Veronica and Logan's faces reflect each other's horror.

" No!"

"God no."

"As if."

"So out of his league."

Closing his eyes, Weevil rubbed his temple as if they were causing him physical pain.

**AN: Love Weevil. Sorry if he's (or any other character is) OOC. Read and review, please! Here's a virtual cookie for anyone who reviewed the first two chapters! (^_^)o**


End file.
